


I Just Wanna Spend Some Time with You

by buttercupsanddandelions



Series: Witcher One-Shots [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/pseuds/buttercupsanddandelions
Summary: The sun shines through the edges of the curtains to play upon Jaskier’s face. He grumbles and turns the other way, curling up onto Eskel’s chest. His fingers play with the man’s chest hair as he tries to go back to sleep, but he can’t. Jaskier looks towards Eskel’s face and finds his dear still sleeping graciously.He looks lovely in his sleep, face lax and lips settled into a kissable pout. Jaskier shouldn’t disturb Eskel while he slumbers, but he remembers what they never got to do the night before because they were too drunk.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893364
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	I Just Wanna Spend Some Time with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely friend Rima. Congrats you get my first attempt at smut!!
> 
> Consider this a spiritual sequel to my other fic [Where We Can Say Goodnight (and stay together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820256)

The sun shines through the edges of the curtains to play upon Jaskier’s face. He grumbles and turns the other way, curling up onto Eskel’s chest. His fingers play with the man’s chest hair as he tries to go back to sleep, but he can’t. Jaskier looks towards Eskel’s face and finds his dear still sleeping graciously.

He looks lovely in his sleep, face lax and lips settled into a kissable pout. Jaskier shouldn’t disturb Eskel while he slumbers, but he remembers what they never got to do the night before because they were too drunk. Jaskier gently starts to rock his hips, pressing his morning wood against Eskel’s thigh, to take the edge off. He then starts to lay teasing kisses upon Eskel’s chest, nothing too risque, he doesn’t want to end up with chest hair in his teeth again, but enough to make his mouth feel useful.

Eskel mumbles and shifts, his arm wrapping around Jaskier’s back. He doesn’t say anything so Jaskier goes back to his ministrations, lifting himself up just a slight bit to get to more of Eskel’s gorgeous chest. He’s sleep-warm and smells like the nasty whiskey he favors because it makes him seem more mature, Jaskier still nuzzles his face into him though. 

He plants a fist into the mattress and lifts himself up until he’s settled between Eskel’s legs. Now he has access to his favorite body part, Eskel’s tummy. He knows his boyfriend is strong and can throw him around if he pleased, but his tummy is comfortably squishy and a great resting spot. 

Jaskier folds his arms and lays his head atop them and just watches Eskel while he sleeps. He hardly gets the chance to just  _ look _ at the man due to Eskel’s self-consciousness. He’ll wave Jaskier off and try to hide his scars under his paw of a hand, mumbling about how nobody wants to look at them, but Jaskier does. Jaskier wants to look at Eskel all the time, and touch him, and love him. Those scars are a part of Eskel and it pains Jaskier to know that he feels some part of himself is ugly.

Eskel has a kind and beautiful soul, he could never be ugly.

Jaskier starts to hum a tune and places kisses on Eskel’s tummy, easily working his way down until he meets the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Jaskier toys with the elastic, pulling it up and away from Eskel’s body and letting it go. He still gets no reaction so Jaskier grabs the waistband and tugs it down until Eskel’s cock and balls are out. He’s half-hard and Jaskier has the urge to take it all into his mouth, but he would choke that way, and choking is not the sexiest way to start the day, so Jaskier gives it a little kiss 

Eskel makes a little groan, so Jaskier is off on the right track. He places his lips against the crown of his cock and kisses it, dipping his tongue into the slit. Jaskier has one elbow supporting himself upright, but his other hand grabs onto the base of Eskel’s cock. He doesn’t stroke just yet, his hands are too dry and he doesn’t want to chafe his poor dear. So, Jaskier places the tip into his mouth, and, well, slobber isn’t the nicest word for what he does, but it gets the job done. He pulls away and uses his hand to stroke Eskel to full hardness. 

Jaskier starts to go to town on Eskel, putting his mouth back on him, taking him further into his mouth every time he bobs down, his hand wanders down as well, tapping on his perineum in rhythm with his mouth. He can’t help but groan when Eskel’s cock hits the back of his mouth, and Jaskier has to think about trying to swallow him this early in the morning when he feels a hand run through his hair. He looks up and Eskel’s beautiful amber eyes twinkling down at him, “Don’t stop on my account.” He grumbles out, and oh what a cheeky bugger he is, Jaskier’s tempted to bite him, but then his hand goes back to playing with his hair and Jaskier is content once more.

It feels decadent, getting to laze around with a cock in his mouth; he bobs up and down, never in the same pattern, and pulling away every so often to mouth at Eskel’s balls, getting them all tacky-wet with saliva and then breathing heavily onto them just to watch him shiver. Eskel tugs on his hair, “C’mere, have to kiss you.”

Jaskier releases Eskel’s cock with a pop, “You sure? I’ve just had my mouth all over your downstairs and neither of us brushed-” 

Eskel stops him mid-sentence by grabbing onto his biceps and hefting him forward, “Yeah,” he says with a sigh, “I’m sure.” His palm cradles Jaskier’s cheek so Jaskier turns to kiss it, all the while maintaining eye contact with Eskel because he loves sappy shit like that. And sure enough, Eskel groans and pulls him in for a kiss.

The kiss is soft and sweet and full of breathless sighs. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other even though they’ve had a full year of being together like this. And despite Jaskier’s misgiving on how fresh Eskel’s breath would be after a night of drinking, he finds that he doesn’t really mind it. 

Must be what love does to you.

Jaskier grips Eskel’s hair and tugs his head back to lick a stripe onto his neck, he follows it with his lips, sucking a bit too hard here and there, not enough to give him a lasting hickey, but enough to claim his mark. Eskel’s breath is hot and heavy in his ear and sends signals straight to Jaskier’s prick, urging him to get on with it. But Jaskier likes to take his time with Eskel, he likes to display to him the love and appreciation he deserves. He takes Eskel’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbles on it, “Won’t you let me fuck you, my baby, my darling, my ragtime gal?”

Eskel huffs a laugh and shoves at his shoulder, “You’re a dork.” 

Jaskier smiles as he peppers kisses across Eskel’s cheek, “You love it though.”

Their lips meet again, Jaskier can’t focus on anything besides Eskel’s tongue swiping across the roof of his mouth and making him shiver, he groans into it and pulls away, “Can I fuck you though? I really want to.” He emphasizes his point by rutting his clothed erection against Eskel’s exposed cock. 

Eskel licks his lips and it sends a shock through Jaskier, “Yeah? I want you to.” 

And how else can Jaskier respond to that other than scrambling for the lube they keep in the nightstand drawer? The bottle’s less than half-full and Jaskier reminds Eskel that they need to pick up some more from the pharmacy. Gods know Jaskier wouldn’t remember to buy it.

He lays it beside him on the bed and tugs Eskel’s boxer-briefs off of him and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Eskel is cute and has his thighs pulled together, shyly hiding his goods until Jaskier kisses each of his knees, “Nothing I haven’t seen before, my dear.” Eskel rolls his eyes and parts his legs. 

“Hello, handsome.” Jaskier greets Eskel’s cock and bends to press a kiss to the crown of it, “I’ve missed you.”

Eskel covers his face with his hands and groans, “Jaskier, please.” His hips twitch upwards, his cock slapping against his belly, dripping with precome, “Wanna feel you fuck me, wanna feel you for days.”

Jaskier gulps, he’s not sure how long he can hold on with Eskel talking like that. Eskel’s normally quiet in bed, but to hear him acknowledge how much he wants Jaskier, how he wants to feel Jaskier buried in the heat of him, it sends Jaskier into a tizzy.

He grabs the lube bottle and opens it, pouring a healthy amount onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up, “Oh, you are gonna feel it, love, I’ll make sure of that.” He traces a finger around Eskel’s rim, placating the muscle until it’s nice and soft. Jaskier dips the tip of his finger in and groans because the heat and tightness is gonna be the end of him, his finger sinks in until the second knuckle and he wiggles it around getting the walls to relax. 

He lets Eskel get comfortable with the stretch before he goes back in with two fingers, probing at Eskel’s walls until he finds what he was looking for. Jaskier rubs against his prostate and succeeds in getting a stuttering moan out of Eskel, he looks towards his face and he’s not disappointed. His face is bright red and his eyes are scrunched up as he pants and whines. 

"Do you think you can take three fingers now, my dear?" Jaskier asks, his other hand rises to stroke the underside of Eskel’s cock, "Because I think you're ready." He teases Eskel with the hint of a third finger, his thumb stretching to rub against his perineum. 

Eskel grumbles, "Oh you think?" Jaskier stills his hand so Eskel can fuck himself on his fingers. "I think you need to get on with it, Jaskier." 

Jaskier snickers and removes his fingers, "Big words big guy." With his other hand he starts to stroke Eskel, tight and fast, making sure to give extra attention to the head of his cock. "You don't sound like you want me to." His hand twists on the up stroke, "You still want to be mine?" 

"That's a stupid question." Eskel reaches and stills Jaskier's hand, tilting his hips and putting himself on display, "I'm always yours, now fill me up, Buttercup."

Jaskier hesitates, "You feel prepped enough? I don't want to hurt you, love." He knows that they don't always prep as well as they should, Jaskier likes to feel the burn sometimes, but it's morning and it feels like their fucking should be soft and lazy. But if Eskel wants to feel it, well then, who is Jaskier to deny him? 

Eskel smirks, "I said I wanna feel you for days, Jask." He grabs Jaskier by the hips, "C'mon, don't you wanna make me yours?" 

Jaskier groans and leans in to give Eskel a fierce kiss, his teeth catching Eskel’s bottom lip to tug on. "Always, my dear Eskel." He makes a grab for the lube bottle and upends plenty of it directly down Eskel’s perineum until some of it dips down into his hole. Jaskier catches the excess to slather up his cock and takes a moment to stroke his own cock to take some of the edge off. 

He lines himself up, teasing the both of them by just rubbing the length of himself up and down, letting the tip sink in before pulling out. Eskel whines, "Please, please fuck me." Jaskier has to oblige with a request like that so he sinks in, inch by inch and he has to bite his lip lest he make an embarrassing noise because Eskel is so  _ tight _ and clenches against Jaskier like a dream. 

Jaskier leans down, feeling Eskel’s cock brush against him, "That what you wanted?" He bottoms out and forces himself to not move until Eskel gives the okay, "Well, can you feel it Mr. Krabs?" Jaskier mumbles into his ear, fighting the urge to laugh. 

Eskel smacks his shoulder, "Why are you like this, you're such a little shit sometimes, no wonder you get on fine with Lambert."

Jaskier gasps and points a finger in his face, he has to put it down because Eskel tries to bite him, "Rude man, it's illegal to mention family when I've got my dick in your ass." Jaskier grinds forward making Eskel pause his own laughter to moan. His hand runs down Eskel’s flanks to grip his thigh, he lifts it to place in the crook of his elbow, pulls back and snaps his hips forward. 

It feels amazing, Eskel’s warmth and tightness, his moans and whines are going straight to Jaskier's own cock, and the way he can feel Eskel’s thighs quake and shiver against him when he aims just right, it all amalgamates into a band tightening at the base of Jaskier's spine. He's been hard for ages it seems and all he wants is to flood Eskel with warmth and to see it drip from him. 

Eskel scratches at his shoulders, sending scores of pain down his back to mingle with pleasure, the two intermingling. Jaskier has to say, "Oh my darling, my dear, you feel so good for me." He reaches down to stroke Eskel in time with his thrusts, "You're amazing, exquisite, a true-" Eskel clenches down, "Tease of the highest order, but fuck I love you." 

His thrusts quicken as Eskel’s moans rise in volume, he adjusts his aim until Eskel’s pitch rises as well, and Jaskier knows he has him. "Come on, don't you wanna come for me? You wanna show me how good I make you feel?" His hips snap against Eskel’s ass and the noise is filthy and sends a rush through him, "Can you come for me, my Eskel?" 

Eskel nods, his mouth only open to pant and whine out his pleasure. His face is cherry red and Jaskier wants to kiss him breathless, kiss him til he cries, but he's lost in the moment, his rhythm starting to falter. Eskel reaches down to stroke himself, his whimpers are gonna be the death of Jaskier. He feels Eskel come before he hears it; his stuttering moans are music to his ears and a sense of relief washes over him knowing that he's free to come now. Jaskier thrusts once, twice, and finishes with a groan. 

He collapses onto Eskel’s chest, not yet pulling out. He places a kiss right over his heart, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" 

Eskel wraps his arms around Jaskier’s waist, his face nuzzling into Jaskier's sweaty hair, "You can stand to mention it some more."

Jaskier laughs and tilts his face up, "I love you darling Eskel, now if you can please let me up I've got to take care of this mess." He can feel Eskel’s come starting to congeal on him, but he shakes his head, "No? You want us to be stuck together for all time, well it's unconventional but alright." 

"Dork." Eskel huffs, "I just wanna lie down with you for a while." 

He's sweet, Jaskier's heart is full of love for him and he wants to sing it to the world. But with Eskel holding him as tight as he is, the world can just be them for today.


End file.
